Race to the Finish
by Persiana13
Summary: Master Hand organizes a car race for some of the Smashers, but several villains decided to try and ruin it. Insanity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 1: Announcement 

The Smashers had been summoned into the main auditorium of the fighting hall. Normally, this would be a place for the spectators to watch their favorite matches, or discuss potential upcoming matches and ideas. It was also the meeting room for the Smashers when they were not in the mansion, living it up on Master Hand's dime. Of course, in exchange for living at such a swanky place, they had to fight whatever matches Master Hand designated. It was also added drama to take the cameras backstage, if you will, and allow the audience and the viewers at home what the lives of the Smashers was like when they were not fighting in the ring.

It was ratings gold, thanks to Master Hand, and he was hoping to strike gold again with a new idea.  
Mario looked at Peach,

"Any idea what-a is going on?"

The blonde princess shook her head,

"No idea, Mario. It must be important for Master Hand to have called us all out of our rooms."

Daisy, the brown haired princess, scowled,

"I was just getting lucky with Luigi when that damn airhorn woke us all up."

Peach snapped,

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch and treated Luigi with some respect, than you wouldn't have this problem."

Daisy flipped off her rival. Peach sneered,

"Must be your time of the month."

Daisy roared,

"DIE!"  
She tackled Peach, a cat-fight erupting. Captain Falcon, Sonic, Marth, and several other men all began cheering. Link, the elven swordsman, shouted,

"Take it off!"

Zelda, his girlfriend, slapped him upside the head,

"Shut up, moron!"

Ganondorf, sitting uncomfortably close to the princess of Hyrule, put his arm around her,

"Hey, baby. Wanna help unite our Tri-force together?"

This earned him a fireball to his face, and a concussive blast of magical energy, which sent him flying into the wall, buttocks first. Zelda shook her head,

"Pervert."

Falco and Fox, who were not paying attention because both of them were playing Game Boy Mario Kart, were bent on defeating each other. Falco shouted,

"You're going down, Fox!"

The leader of Arwing unit shot back,

"Not today, bird brain!"  
Master Hand walked in at that moment. The giant gloved hand looked at the chaos and confusion in the room and did the most sensible thing he could do to bring order; he rocketed in to the sky and slammed a massive fist onto the stage,

"SILENCE!"  
Instantly, everyone froze where they were. Master Hand said,

"That's better. Now, everyone; take your seats. I have an announcement to make."

The Smashers sat down, Mario and Luigi sitting in-between Daisy and Peach. Fox and Falco even put their Game Boys away and listened to Master Hand.

Master Hand looked out at the fighters,

"I have to say, you are all an impressive group. After the first tournament, I decided to expand not only the roster, but also the games as well. Hitting the bonus targets, home run derby, and my own multi-man melee were all great challenges. However, I feel as though the time has come to introduce a new challenge, one I hope will be around for years to come."

He said out loud,

"I give to you; the first-ever Super Smash Brothers Grand Prix!"  
The curtain opened and a map of a rather intricate course was laid out. Master Hand said,

"What do you think?"

There was only the sound of crickets chirping. Kirby, holding a bag of crickets, sucked the whole bag in and puffed his cheeks in embarrassment before swallowing them all. Peach blinked and asked,

"You want us to race?"

Master Hand nodded, seemingly enjoying himself,

"Yep! Think of it; nine teams of two racers driving around a three-hundred mile course throughout the Mushroom Kingdom landscape. With your very own vehicles built for two!"

Sonic folded his arms,

"I don't need wheels. I'm the fastest hedgehog period!"

Captain Falcon pointed a finger at the speedy blue hedgehog,

"My ass you're fast! In my F-Zero, I'd take you down!"

Sonic shouted,

"Bring it, Bald Eagle!"

The F-zero pilot shouted,

"Hey, don't talk about my hairline like that!"

Master Hand ordered,

"Enough!"

Mario raised his hand,

"Why should we-a do this?"  
Master Hand said,

"Easy. The first team to cross the finish line gets to split ten million dollars, plus both receive a trophy and plaque with your names engraved on it. It will go on the wall of heroes for…the SUPER SMASH BROTHERS GRAND PRIX WALL!"

Ness said to Roy,

"Does he have to say it so loud?"

Marth shrugged,

"Whatever turns him on, I guess."

Master Hand then said,

"I have the roster of the nine teams that will participate in this event."

He read down the list,

"Mario and Peach!"

Peach kissed Mario,

"Nice one, sweetie."

Master Hand continued,

"Daisy and Luigi."

Daisy stuck her tongue out at Peach. The blonde attempted to eviscerate her rival, but Mario held her back.

Master Hand continued,

"Link and Zelda, Ness and Pit, Fox and Falco, Kirby and Metaknight, Sonic and Knuckles, Marth and Roy, and the last team is Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong."

He looked up,

"If all the teams would join me outside, I will show you to your vehicles."

As the names of those that were called left the room, Ganondorf growled,

"This sucks."

Bowser nodded,

"Tell me about it. Why didn't we get picked for this race?"

Wario and Waluigi both nodded in agreement. Andross said evilly,

"Why not simply ruin the race?"

Mewtwo said,

"That would only get Master Hand mad."

Andross nodded,

"I know, that way we can steal the money for ourselves."

Mewtwo grinned,

"Well, in that case…I'm in!"

Next Chapter:

As Master Hand explains the rules of the road to the teams, Bowser's team of villains make plans of their own. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 2: The Cars and Race Track 

Master Hand directed the nine teams to a small fleet of cars just outside the mansion. They mainly looked like scrap metal shells. Master Hand said,

"Well, what do you think?"

Luigi looked at them and kicked one of them in the tire. The whole thing fell into a heap of metal. Daisy looked at Master Hand,

"You are out of your mind, if you think we're going to be racing in those!"

Master Hand sensed the trepidation and said,

"Rest assured; you won't be driving them in this condition. Unless you want to."

Link smirked,

"That's a relief."

Master Hand nodded,

"Quite. Now, each of you is going to be taking these scrap metal heaps and, by the end of the week, make them into functional racing automobiles."

He then looked at Luigi,

"You can keep the one you kicked."  
Ness snickered,

"Nice one, Luigi."

Peach said,

"So, we take one and build it up, huh? Shouldn't be too hard."

Daisy cackled,

"If a blonde bimbo like you can figure out where to turn the key, then there might be some hope."

Peach roared,

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE!"  
She went for her arch-nemesis, but Mario held her back,

"Sweetie, let us-a fix this-a car, yea?"

The princess nodded, but cast a dark glare at her rival.

Kirby sucked up the scrap metal car he had and he and Metaknight were off to fix the thing. Hopefully, Kirby did not swallow the thing as they were leaving. It was rather amusing for Kirby to seemingly waddle down the road.

Master Hand also gave each team a map of the course. He explained,

"The map will circle around Peach's Castle. Well, see you all next week!"

**Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion… **

The six villains that wanted to ruin the race were meeting. Bowser gazed into a large crystal ball, hoping to see what would happen. Ganondorf said,

"I see them. Yes!"

Bowser scratched his head,

"I don't see anything."

Mewtwo said,

"Over hear, shell head."

Bowser turned and saw the others all gathered around another crystal ball. Bowser cleared his throat uncomfortably and shrugged,

"I knew that."

Ganondorf cast a spell and said,

"I see them. They will be competing soon, fixing their cars."

Andross managed to get a map,

"Interesting. It appears this course circles around Peach's Castle."

Wario grumbled,

"Stupid Mario. I want-a him dead!"

Waluigi added,

"Ditto!"

Mewtwo shook his head,

"Patience, gentlemen. We have one week to plan this, so let's get this right."

Ganondorf grinned evilly,

"Yes, let's get this right."

Next Chapter:

After a week of preparing, the teams are ready to start the race. What do the villains have planned? Stay tuned fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 3: Day of the Race 

It had been a harrowing week for the Smashers. After getting their cars, or scrap heaps, each of the nine teams set out to customize their own car for the race. The number of accidents in assembling the car were more shocking than Pikachu when it was in a bad mood.

Mario and Peach were building their car and, Peach accidentally bumped the engine, dropping it on her plumber boyfriend's foot.

Daisy almost incinerated Luigi with a blow torch. Luckily, he was unharmed, but had to get a moustache transplant. And little baby toupees over each eye, since his eyebrows got singed.

Fox and Falco were stealing scrap iron from the Great Fox trash heap. Krystal had asked why they needed so much thick metal, and Falco's answer was they needed it to armor their car for a race. This, of course, led to a disagreement. Falco wanted more armor, Fox wanted more maneuverability. It was safe to say that the two opinions caused a massive brawl all over the ship. Slippy still has not recovered from that.

Zelda was painting the car pink and green, and, when Link saw it, he nearly tried to hang himself with his hookshot, it looked so bad. Not that Zelda is a bad painter, but the design she painted was…well, you are better off not knowing.

Ness and Pit were working surprisingly well, considering that they knew the least about cars. Luckily, Ness' friend Jeff was an expert in this and managed to build a state of the art car that could even fly and talk to them. Of course, when Ness started making Knight Rider jokes, Pit had no idea what he was talking about.

Kirby and Metaknight were trying to make the car fly too, but Metaknight wondered why he could not simply pilot his own ship. And, he had to discipline Kirby as he nearly sucked up every tool he saw within his field of vision.

Sonic and Knuckles were also having some issues; primarily what to call the thing. Sonic wanted to call their car 'The Sonic Boom' while Knuckles wanted to call it 'Knuckle Duster'. This led to a disagreement, and a fight. That resulted in the destruction of the garage.

Marth and Roy were still reading the blue prints for their car. Neither one of them had ever competed in a race like this before and, when Roy dropped a hammer onto Marth's foot, it led to the whole engine block being cleaved in half. I will not explain the details.

Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong had their car built with massive armor plates, and even a banana launcher, courtesy of DK's cousin Diddy. Diddy was an inventor of sorts and fashioned the thing to make it go faster. Needless to say, the thing could also dispense banana peels.

After the week was up, however, the cars were ready and Master Hand made an inspection of said vehicles.

Mario and Peach's car was a pink and red sport dragster, complete with the Mario emblem in front. It looked fast, but, none of them had time to test drive it, so there was no telling what could happen.

Luigi and Daisy had a green and yellow sport dragster, eerily similar in design to Mario and Peach's. Both teams accused the other of cheating, but Master Hand snapped his fingers, and there was a yellow racing flag with Daisy's face on it, to differentiate the two.

Fox and Falco had their car; blue and red, similar to a cruiser, with a turret in the back. The turret could rotate completely around in a circle. No telling what everyone else was thinking.

Link and Zelda had their car ready to go. Thankfully, it was painted completely green. A tasteful green, one could add, and it had the yellow Tri-force together on the hood.

Ness and Pit had a very sleek convertible, complete with bottle rockets, paint bombs, baseball launchers, and a pirate flag. No one was sure what that was all about. The car could even talk to everyone else, frightening some people

Kirby and Metaknight had their heavily armored truck with them, with a large yellow star in front.

Sonic and Knuckles had a sleek roadster as well, half painted blue, and the other half painted red. There was some disagreement, but nothing that could overshadow the performance of the car.

Marth and Roy had their car and it looked more like a horseless royal carriage. The tapestries of Marth's royal family were waving like a flag.

Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong also had a behemoth of a vehicle that looked like an armored truck. Above them was a turret that indeed fired banana peels.

Master Hand then said,

"Very well. You are free to attack each other with your powers as well as any weapons you have on board your vehicle. If you do not have any, the course will have items scattered throughout it."

He snapped his fingers, and a large rainbow box appeared in front of them. It began spinning and Master Hand explained,

"Each of these boxes will contain a random item. Everything from banana peels to shells, to the almighty thunderbolt. Once you get the item, you can hang onto it for as long as you want, but you cannot horde items. One item at a time, please."

Mario smirked,

"Nice-a."

Master Hand said,

"Well, let's get this race started. Take your positions."

**Meanwhile… **

Bowser and the other five villains were watching from afar. The armored turtle said,

"They're getting ready. Let's hope this plan works. I can't wait for the destruction!"  
Mewtwo grinned,

"No kidding!"

Next Chapter:

They're off! And so is the chaos! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 4: And, They're Off! 

The nine teams all began lining up on the straight-away of the track. The course was very simple; traverse three hundred miles around the Mushroom Kingdom, traveling around Peach Castle, as well as some other notable attractions around the area. The winner of the three hundred mile track would receive ten million dollars and a trophy.

As a way of Master Hand to determine who would be in what position at the start of the race, the gloved fight promoter had names of one of each of the team members drawn out of a hat.

The order was as follows; Link and Zelda, Ness and Pit, Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong, Kirby and Metaknight, Luigi and Daisy, Mario and Peach, Fox and Falco, Marth and Roy, and last Sonic and Knuckles.

Several other Smashers members who did not get to participate in the race were sitting in the bleachers. Samus, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Ike, just to name a few, were watching the racers get into position. From their seats, they could see the whole race and any updates in the stats on a large plasma screen in front of them.

Samus said,

"Who do you think is gonna win this?"

Ike shook his head,

"I have no idea. Personally, I'd like to see Marth and Roy go all the way. They could pull it off."

The bounty hunter laughed,

"Yeah, right. It's gotta be Sonic and Knuckles. I heard those two jokers earlier saying they got the fastest car there is."

Dr. Mario and Young Link and Toon Link all looked at each other and laughed. Toon Link said,

"If anything, it'll probably sputter out the second the race starts."

Young Link added,

"Maybe Kirby's will too!"  
King Dedede laughed himself silly,

"I bet the thing's goes as fast as a snail!"

Snake looked with his binoculars and asked,

"Where do you think Bowser and his friends are?"

Samus shook her head,

"Beats me, Snake. The point is, they're probably just hanging out, plotting some nefarious evil thing to do to the racers."

**At that precise moment… **

Bowser was watching the start of the race from a high cliff. Mewtwo said,

"Is it starting?"

The spiked-shelled King of Koopas shook his head,

"Not yet. Be patient; they'll be here."

Wario groaned,

"I don't want to-a wait! I want to-a destroy Mario now-a!"  
Waluigi added,

"I want to-a destroy Luigi too-a!"  
Andross said,

"We all shall get our chance. In the mean time, shut up and wait!"

Master Hand came out with a green flag. He ordered,

"Smashers; to your cars!"

As the Smashers did that and fastened their belts, Master Hand waved the green flag. As soon as he did, Sonic and Knuckles came flying out of their place and almost immediately took the lead. The other racers soon followed, running over Master Hand in the process. The gloved fight promoter groaned,

"I should have gotten clear."

Bowser looked at this team of villains,

"They're off. Let's get to work!"

Next Chapter:  
The race takes off in a big way, but will Sonic and Knuckles be able to hold the lead? And what do the villains have in store? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 5: First Leg of the Race 

Sonic and Knuckles had taken an early lead in the race. Of course, they had gone twenty miles, about one-fifth of the race track, before they had to stop. Apparently, when they fired their super-powered turbo thruster, they had burned up all their fuel in the process. Knuckles glared,

"Nice one, Sonic. We're out of gas."

Sonic looked at the red echidna,

"Well, excuse me! I saw the green flag and knew we had to go!"  
Knuckles clenched his fist at the speedy blue hedgehog,

"Screw it, Sonic! I'm taking this gas can and finding a gas station on this race track."

As Knuckles was turning to leave, Sonic called out,

"Hey, what if I called roadside assistance?"

This earned him a gas can to his face.

Knuckles was walking down the seemingly calm stretch of road. Wario and Waluigi were behind a rock. The evil Mario nemesis said,

"Get ready-a!"

Knuckles grumbled,

"Stupid Sonic. Blowing through all our fuel like that. This sucks. I just wish there's a gas station not to far away from here."

As he rounded the corner, Wario and Waluigi came out of nowhere, dressed as gas station attendants. There was a gas station in front of the burrowing hero, which looked more like something out of a movie set. Wario said,

"Hey, buddy-a? Need-a gas?"

Knuckles could have sworn that he had seen the two familiar gas station attendants before, but could not place it. He was more interested in getting gas for the car,

"Yeah, I need gas. My stupid driving partner burned through all of ours for this stupid race."

Waluigi put his arm around Knuckles,

"Well, you've come-a to the right-a place. Here's some gas."

He took the gas can and placed it on the ground. Waluigi then took the gas pump and then accidentally let loose some of the fuel. It splashed on the ground and Waluigi began laughing,

"Hey, this is-a fun!"  
He squirted Wario with some. Wario growled,

"Oh, it's-a on now!"

He grabbed a second gas nuzzle and the two of them began exchanging fire with gas. Knuckles groaned and decided to fill up the gas himself. He was filling up when and left when he saw something coming up the road. It was the other racers. They must have passed by Sonic's car. The red digging hero shouted,

"I've got to get back!"  
He sped off so fast; flames were created from his shoes. One of the sparks fell into a gas puddle that had been created from Wario and Waluigi getting to a gasoline fight. The flames spread quickly and blew up the gas station with Wario and Waluigi there.

After the other racers paced by, Sonic and Knuckles paced by the gas station as well, only there was no gas station there at all; just a big crater. Knuckles shook his head,

"I could have sworn there was that gas station right here."

Sonic, who was in the passenger seat this time, groaned,

"Stop admiring the scenery. We've got a race to finish!"

And so, they continued off.

When the explosion subsided, Wario and Waluigi landed back down into the crater, completely blackened by being char-broiled in gas. The gas station set was in splinters, and showered all around them.

Bowser, looking through a pair of binoculars, slammed them down hard,

"Morons!"

He shook his head,

"Those idiots act like they never saw gasoline before in their lives!"

Next Chapter:

More racing Insanity! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 6: Exchanging Fire 

Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon were driving around the course like maniacs. They had taken the lead and were trying to pull away from the pack. The large ape was at the seat of the banana turret and began firing bananas into the crowd of cars. The first few shots missed, and this led Fox and Falco to pull along side and fire their blasters at the turret.

Captain Falcon shouted,

"You'll never beat us, bitches! We're gonna win this race!"

Donkey Kong turned the turret and fired bananas at Fox and Falco. Falco put up a deflection shield and the bananas bounced away in all different direction. One even went under Luigi and Daisy's car. The car began spinning wildly on the width of the road and Daisy screamed,

"Luigi, do something!"

The taller Italian plumber shouted,

"I am-a trying!"  
He swerved out of the way and the car began flipping quickly. However, through some miracle, and what is believed to be physically impossible next, the car rolled and flipped in front of Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon could not believe it and he shouted,

"Oh, no you don't!"

He punched the gas harder, causing Donkey Kong to be little off on his aim. The turret was yanked back slightly, but continued to fire bananas.

Ness and Pit were not far from them and had taken advantage of an opening. They had encountered one of Master Hand's item boxes and had managed to retrieve a red koopa shell from the item box. They got into position just behind Donkey Kong and threw the red shell. The shell zoned in on them and hit the large ape's car, sending it careening off the road. It spun out and the other racers, minus Kirby and Metaknight, were moving on by.

Captain Falcon slammed the steering wheel, shouting,

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not about to lose this race!"

He got ready to floor it when Donkey Kong looked up and shouted,

"FALCON!"  
The F-zero pilot shook his head,

"What is that moron complaining about now?"

He looked in the back mirror and saw Kirby and Metaknight's car, a hulking monstrosity, smash into them. Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong spun out again, this time careening over a gorge and into the water. The car sank, but the two of them bobbed to the surface. It would take a while for them to get back into the race.

Metaknight cackled,

"That's right! You can't touch this!"  
Kirby blasted the air horn hard. It sounded like someone blowing into a large tuba, which was getting annoying after a while.

Two other teams, Mario and Peach, and Luigi and Daisy, were exchanging heated words. Well, technically, Mario and Luigi were driving, and Daisy and Peach were doing the trash talking. Daisy shouted,

"Hey, I didn't know Barbie was entering the race!"

Peach pulled out a vegetable with a face on it and threw it at her auburn-haired nemesis,

"Buzz off, Flower Girl!"  
Daisy flipped her off,

"Come make me, bitch!"  
She used her item that she got from Master Hand's box. It was a green shell, and she aimed it at Peach. Though her aim was off, the shell did hit the barricade on the track and began bouncing all over the place. Peach taunted,

"Your aim sucks!"

She took her golf club and a golf ball. Setting up a tee shot, she slammed the ball into Luigi's windshield. The car swerved around the track, hitting Link and Zelda. Zelda growled,

"Idiot driver! I'll teach them!"  
She began casting a spell and Link maneuvered madly out of the way of the green shell that was loose on the track. Zelda cast a fireball spell, which missed everyone concerned. She then said,

"Link, I need some help!"

The elfin swordsman said,

"You got it."

Leaving his seat, he had a few bombs ready and threw one at Daisy and Luigi. The bomb exploded near the tires, giving that team a flat. Zelda smirked,

"Nice one, Link."

She then blinked,

"Wait, who's driving?"

Their car went crashing into Daisy and Luigi.

Mewtwo looked from above on the cliff and shook his head,

"Morons."

The Pokemon floated down to the scene of the accidents. That was when he was hit with the green shell. He screamed,

"OWIE! THAT HURT!"  
He then fell unconscious from the pain.

Next Chapter:

More Racing Insanity as the racers near the halfway mark. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 7: Halfway Mark! 

Peach's castle was off in the distance. If one would take notice, one could see that a pathway led to the castle from the road. It was at this juncture that Andross got a large screen and placed it on the track. He then placed another screen, showing more roadway, and a detour sign to signify construction in the area. Of course, what Andross also did was he put a brick wall about twenty feet behind the fake highway screen, so when the racers would go through the screen, they would crash.  
Andross rubbed his hands evilly,

"Perfect. Just utterly perfect."  
He then went off and hid behind a bush, waiting for the impending destruction.

About five miles away from that treacherous trap, Link and Zelda were locked in a tight race with Kirby and Metaknight. Metaknight was driving erratically as Kirby was trying to stay on, which proved to more difficult with each collision the winged knight was making. Link shouted,

"Hey, watch it!"  
He tried to careen his car into Metaknight's, but it only served to scratch the paint job. Metaknight laughed triumphantly,

"I shall now take you out of the race!"  
He went in for another hard swipe, but Zelda pressed on the break at the last minute, screeching the tires of the car. Metaknight overshot his distance and ended up going through the makeshift screen Andross set up. They crashed through the brick wall, but ended up turning the detour sign around and into the other screen, which was Kirby fell through when the truck collided with a wall. The screen came down and rolled with Kirby behind a bush.  
Metaknight was still going and ended up crashing into Peach's castle. Mario and Peach, who had a nice lead up to that point, saw Link and Zelda stopped by, looking at the destruction. Peach screamed,

"MY CASTLE!"  
She dashed out of the car and into the castle. There, she was horrified as Metaknight slowly emerged from the now wrecked truck. The armored semi went through the main foyer of the place, through the throne room, knocking down every picture and every valuable piece of art along the way, and ended up in the courtyard. On top of that, Peach's room had collapsed from the ceiling above, showering Metaknight with rubble. He groaned,

"That's the last time I try that trick again."

He then looked up Peach and saw her face was red with anger. She cast the most venomous glare Metaknight had ever seen in his life and he said,

"Peach? Hi!"  
Mario found Kirby not too far away and helped him up,

"You all right-a Kirby?"

The puffball nodded, and then the two of them heard Peach screaming at the top of her lungs, swearing so loudly, even Andross was shocked. The Star Fox villain winced,

"Wow, and I thought Falco could swear."

He proceeded to leave, but then Donkey Kong fired his banana cannon randomly, hitting Andross and knocking him out.

The beat down lasted for five minutes and Peach returned, frazzled. Her hair had been slightly unkempt, and her clothes leaved much to be desired in terms of cleanliness and modesty. She grabbed Mario by the ear and said,

"Let's go! Now!"

Kirby blinked and tried to find Metaknight. Well, this author will not describe what happened to poor Metaknight, but it was safe to say, that it was not for the faint of heart.

The remaining racers saw the accidental wreck, but, instead of helping Kirby and Metaknight, they sprinted by, hoping for immortality.

After all, Peach's castle marked the halfway point in the race…

Next Chapter:

More racing insanity! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 8: Super Sonic Showdown 

Mario and Peach were fighting for the lead from Ness and Pit. The psychic child and the Italian plumber were changing fire; Ness using PK fire attacks, and Mario using fireball attacks. The two were side by side, and, whenever their fire attacks would collide, they would negate each other. Peach was driving rather erratically, attempting to hit Pit. Pit shook his head,

"This is madness!"  
Peach glared,

"Madness? THIS…IS…RACING!"  
She slammed the car into the archer's again, but Pit still maintained his ground.

Behind them, Marth and Roy were trying to sneak up from behind and trying to find an opening. The swordsmen then took the opportunity and pulled along the opposite side of Pit as Ness and Mario continued exchanging fire, literally. Mario saw this and shouted,

"Hey-a!"

Pit then saw Roy hanging on the side and, pulling his sword, slashed Pit's tires. Pit could not steer and ended up careening off the side of a railing. Ness and Pit screamed for their lives as they started falling.

Roy jumped back in and now Peach and Marth were in a tight lock for first. They continued this lock as they descended down the road of the cliff side. Roy then shouted,

"Time to end this!"  
He began charging up his fire-attack sword strike. However, what he did not notice was Ness and Pit's car was coming down on top of them. Mario looked and, jumping into the passenger seat, took the Mushroom he had retrieved earlier and had Peach floor it. Roy let loose with the strike, and it all seemed to be in slow motion.

Roy dropped his sword, but, instead of hitting Mario's car, it ruptured the gas tank on Ness and Pit's car. Needless to say; gasoline and fire do not mix.

Sonic and Knuckles were burning rubber as fast as they could. Then, they saw the explosion and Pit, Ness, Marth, and Roy flying in all different directions. All of them landed in the water, the flaming wrecks of both their cars landing in the water with them. It created a big tidal wave and washed them up on the shoreline, defeated.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, and laughed themselves silly. The speedy hedgehog said,

"We'll win this race for sure!"

He hit the throttle and continued on the track.

**Meanwhile… **

The other Smashers members were watching the race unfolding on the screen. Samus shook her head,

"This is more of a demolition derby than a race track."

Master Hand was walking out with the checkered flag. He said,

"Oh, come on, Samus. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Pikachu was happily munching on an apple, while Dr. Mario commented on the injured,

"This is going to send their insurance premiums skyrocketing."

Mr. Game and Watch looked on and signed something. Ice Climbers nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile… **

Bowser and Ganondorf were busy plotting something nefarious. The desert thief said,

"I have a plan this time."

The king of the Koopas snarled,

"You'd better have a plan. Wario and Waluigi are in stretchers, and I don't even want to know where Mewtwo and Andross are."

Ganondorf laughed,

"Relax, Bowser. This plan will work out perfectly. Trust me."

Next Chapter:

What are Boswer and Ganondorf plotting? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 9: Last Ditch Effort 

Bowser and Ganondorf were ten miles from the finish line, just out of sight of the stands and Master Hand. The spiked-shell villain and the desert thief sorcerer were busy constructing a potential death trap for the racers. Ganondorf said,

"I could use my magic and conjure something up."

Bowser set up the rope,

"Now, where's the fun in that?"  
He then positioned the row of paintball guns on the side,

"Oh, this is my most glorious plan yet."

The would be ruler of Hyrule asked,

"What sort of contraption did you create?"

Bowser smirked,

"I am so glad you asked."

He pointed,

"You see that big red 'X' in the middle of the road there? Well, when the racers cross over it, it will activate the paint ball guns, firing blue paint. When they begin swerving out of the way to try and gain some steering control, they will fall into that net down there over by the cliff. Then, they'll get shot with even more blue paint from my handy paint cannon!"  
He began laughing evilly, and slightly maniacally,

"It's ingenious!"

Ganondorf blinked before responding,

"Sometimes, I worry about you, Bowser."

Some distance before this nefarious trap, the teams of Mario and Peach, Sonic and Knuckles, Luigi and Daisy, and Fox and Falco were all trying to vie for first. Sonic was currently in last place, and Luigi and Daisy were out in front. Daisy was taunting Mario and Peach, who were right behind them. Peach shot her rival the finger and attempted to throw vegetables at her, but the vegetables never made it to the auburn-haired princess. Instead, the vegetables were hitting Fox and Falco's car. Falco was driving and Fox was deflecting the vegetables off with his shield. The vegetables kept barreling past Sonic and Knuckles' car, which was erratically trying to avoid them.

Fox aimed his blaster at the tires of Sonic's car. Sonic, seeing this, shook his head,

"Oh, no you don't!"  
He pressed the throttle and the car began moving forward at an alarming speed. The car blew past Fox and Falco, and was heading for a decreasing gap between Mario and Luigi's cars. The blue and red dragster barely managed to get through as the gap closed. Sonic and Knuckles were in the lead and were trying to maintain it for as long as possible. Daisy and Luigi saw this and turned their attention to the lead car. Luigi threw green fireballs at it, hoping to disable it. Sonic looked back and cheered,

"You can't touch this, bitches! We're the fast-!"

If the speedy hedgehog had been paying attention, then he would have noticed that he crossed over the large 'X' and blue paint had splattered all over his windshield. Sonic was frantic,

"Why can't I see?"  
He began swerving wildly and he ended up decreasing speed. Luigi and Daisy attempted to make a move, but then got sideswiped and the two cars ended up careening down the side of a cliff. The two cars ended up as twisted packs of scrap metal and then, as Daisy poked her head out to see what had happened, she was showered with green paint. She screeched and wretched in disgust,

"EEEEWWWW!"  
**Meanwhile… **

Fox and Falco were in a dead heat with Mario and Peach. The last ten miles of the track seemed to fly by in seconds as both cars became a blur. Peach shook her head,

"Oh, yeah! I got this!"

She used the mushroom she had picked up earlier and floored it. Fox and Falco, who had picked up a speed mushroom as well, also used theirs. Two blurs crossed the finish line as Master Hand waved the checkered flag. Mario and Peach got out of their cars, and Fox and Falco got out of theirs. Mario shouted,

"We crossed-a first!"  
Falco shot back,

"We did, plumber boy!"

A brawl ensued, with the rest of the Smashers cheering on the fight. Master Hand slammed his fist down,

"SILENCE!"  
The four Smash members stopped their fighting and all blinked at the gloved fight promoter. Master Hand said,

"We can easily determine the winner of this little race by looking at the screen."

The screen changed and the two blurs had slowed down. The camera was going frame by frame, second by second, and then, the winner was revealed, much to everyone's surprise…

Next Chapter:

The winner is named, and the aftermath of the race. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Race to the Finish **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 10: Finale! 

You would think that the declaration of the winner would be a joyous occasion, right? Well, that depends on who you talk to.

After looking at the footage and seeing Peach and Mario winning by 1/100th of one second difference, Peach was ecstatic. Receiving her winnings and the trophy, she had made all the other Smashers, including the ones that did not participate in the race, to help repair her castle when it was damaged. Even the villains, who Master Hand had found trying to sabotage the race, were not immune to this, and were begrudgingly repairing the castle.

Bowser glared at Andross,

"You just had to have them crash into the castle, didn't you?"

Andross shook his head,

"It wasn't supposed to happen! That brick wall was supposed to have stopped them!"  
Samus grumbled as she picked up a brick,

"Shut up, Andross. We need to get this stuff out of here before Peach gets mad."

Peach, sunbathing in a pink bikini, shouted,

"I hear talking! I don't hear working!"  
Mario, who was fanning Peach, asked,

"How-a long do I have to-a do this?"

Peach lowered her sunglasses,

"Until my castle is completely restored. Then, you and I are going to have all the alone time we could want."

She winked playfully at him, and Mario continued fanning her, wearing a silly smirk on his face.

Daisy snarled,

"This is not over, Luigi. I'm going to get that trophy again, next year."

Master Hand, who was also surveying the damage, and the work force, commented,

"Hmm. Next year, another Grand Prix. I will have to look into that. Maybe have Bowser and his gang of villains design the next course."

Wario and Waluigi shook their heads. The taller one said,

"No! No, I don't want to-a!"  
Peach sighed happily, clutching her tall racing trophy,

"I love you, shiny trophy."

End of Race to the Finish!


End file.
